Report to Goldshire
INTRODUCTION Wanted: Bold adventurers willing to risk death daily, strangers preferred. Report to Major Dughan at the Lion's Pride Inn at Goldshire, Elwynn Forest. These notices have appeared in towns and cities throughout the Alliance and you have responded. Passage by ship or deeprun tram to the city of Stormwind was long but safe, and a day's journey through light forest and scattered farmsteads has brought you to Goldshire. At the center of town stands a grand inn which forms one side of the town square. The town looks prosperous with farmers, fishermen, and miners filling the streets and inn. Armed guards stand at the edge of town, and along the road you passed numerous well guarded wagons carrying food and ore to Stormwind. You can only wonder what danger could be lurking in the woods and why did they request strangers... CONTACT The characters need to make contact with Major Dughan and find out about their mission. They presumably go into the inn. The Defias Brotherhood knows about the notices and has been watching for adventurers - which means strangers who can fight. They have already waylaid several adventurers. The PC's all happen to arrive at the same time and are lured into an ambush together. This introduces them to the treachery of the Defias and teaches them to trust one another. Inkeeper Farley, Assistant Innkeeper Melika Isenstrider, Barkeep Dobbins, Tomas the cook The doorway to the inn is blocked by strong men in rough clothing, most covered in dirt or dust and all drinking. A young blonde woman Melika comes out of the inn and serves some tankards. The silver and ale is flowing freely. The players can try to push or talk their way into the inn. The place is packed and they will have to get past each person. The drinkers will grumble and Melika will attempt to serve the PC's and smooth things over If you want a drink I can serve you out here, the inn is full If the PC's order drinks or food she will bring it to them. If they ask for a room she tells them the rooms are all taken are. The PC's need to wait outside. The other PC's will arrive and all be outside. The villager will talk to them a little. If anyone mentions going to see Major Dughan, someone in the crowd will come forward. Inn Drinks: Refreshing Lake Water, Cold Milk, Thunder Ale, Sweet Rum. Note they are out of Thunderbrew Lager and are substituting Thunder Ale Inn Food: Freshly Baked Bread, Brilliant Smallfish, Fine Aged Cheddar, Stormwind Brie, Shiny Red Apple, Wild Hog Shank A man pushes his way through the crowd. "I'm Tybin, a messenger for the Major. I'm supposed to bring any adventurers to meet him in the keep." If the PC's examine the man make a Perception test. He is strong and wearing leather work clothes, maybe a miner or smith DC10. His clothes seem normal, maybe a bit cleaner than the others DC15. If the PC's are suspicious of him have them make an Insight test, do not use a passive test if they are not actively suspicious. DC 20 he is lying. If the player's avoid the ambush because they correctly determine he is lying they get the encounter XP. If the PC's confront Tybin he pushes into the crowd and runs. He runs around to where the ambush is waiting. If the PC's go with Tybin he leads them around the inn to an ambush. DEFIAS AMBUSH The Defias have an ambush set up for any adventurers who show up. It is only local men who can blend into the town, and they will not use guns or magic. The ambushers are wearing leather clothing (counts as armor) and red bandanas. Tybin is a Defias Messenger 4 Defias Thugs 2 Defias Bandits MEETING MARSHAL DUGHAN Marshal Dughan meets the PC's outside the inn after the ambush. He is a middle aged man still in fighting shape. He wears plate armor with a tabard of Goldshire. He brings the PC's to a small stone keep. There he takes the PC's to his office to talk. A guard is assigned to keep watch on the door. It pains me that I cannot trust my own men, but such is the state of things in Goldshire. It is prosperous enough, but I fear the corruption in Westfall is spreading through the forest. There are precious few I can trust. I called for strangers for I need people untouched by the politics of this land. Let me speak plainly. There is a gang of criminals, the Defias Brotherhood, who have taken over most of Westfall and are trying to take over Goldshire as well. While my men can guard our roads and caravans, we cannot strike back at the Defias and end their reign of terror. I need you to make your way to Westfall, meet with a man called Gryan Stoutmantle who's militia hold the last loyal outpost in Westfall at Sentinel Hill. INVESTIGATING GOLDSHIRE If the PC's wish to investigate Goldshire they can do so with Streetwise checks. Successes: Fargodeep mine is very active and productive of gold. Jasperlode is abandoned due to wolves, it produces copper. Farms are producing a lot of food. Wolves prowl the deep woods in packs. Boars can be found throughout the woods, are hunted for food. The road to Lakeshire is open and well traveled. No one goes to Westfall, many refugees have come to Goldshire. The Defias Brotherhood has taken over Westfall. The Defias Brotherhood is active in Goldshire but as minor thieves, harassment. The Defias Brotherhood is made up of ex-miners and workers who build Stormwind and were unpaid. The Defias Brotherhood is made up of normal peasants who want pay, some sympathy for them among the working class. They live among the common people.